Glee Shooting Star Fanfiction
by BeanieHynes
Summary: This was not like any other Wednesday at William McKinley High School.
1. A Not So Normal Day

It was just another Wednesday Morning at William McKinley High School, classes were about to start and there was nothing that seemed like was suspicious or anything to worry about. Just your typical Wednesday.

Glee Club was about five minutes in and Mr. Schue announced the week's assignment, 'Last Chances.' Nobody knew what they would ever say to a loved one in their final moments; it just wasn't worth thinking about. But for this assignment everyone had returned for this assignment because it was honestly a pretty powerful one.

It was halfway through the lesson when there was a sudden loud bang that had echoed through the entire school and no one reacted, that was until it happened again and it was met with terrified screams as students cascaded down the hallway in sheer terror. Everyone in the Choir Room turned their heads in the direction of the door, their eyes wide and filled with terror; unsure of what to do as they watched their teacher instruct them to hide, watching him lock the doors and barricade both before pulling down the shutters and switching the lights off.

Blaine and Puck both raised to their feet and helped Artie out of his wheelchair, gently carrying him behind the piano and securely settling him down against the wall before they too quickly sat with him behind the piano, both on opposite sides of one another. As soon as everyone was hidden, all that could be heard were light sobs from peers as the metronome continued to tick.

"Are we even sure those were gun shots?" Blaine asked, bringing his knees up to his chest and going silent as his friends agitatedly shushed him, Puck being the only one to hesitantly nod to his question and give him a reassuring smile as if everything was going to be okay. But Blaine wasn't sure if he believed that. Sure the majority of his friends were in the room, but there were people that weren't here and it was terrifying; even more so because one of those few that weren't in the room was Kurt.

There were so many questions that everyone desperately wanted to be answered; was this a real shooter? Would they know people were in the Choir Room? Would their absent friends make it out alive? But most importantly; would they too make it out alive?

Their Wednesday would be like no other day at McKinley High, it would be a day that would haunt them and it would be something they would never want to remember. But for now, they just had to focus on getting out alive.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading everyone! I really hope you enjoyed it!**  
**If you would like to see more from this then please leave me a comment down below, I would honestly really appreciate it! **


	2. Where Are You?

While everyone else was in the Choir Room, there were other Glee Club members that weren't there; so where were they?

Mason had been on his way back from the bathroom when the gun shots went off, sheer panic had settled into his body as he quickly made a dash back into the bathroom. The freshman quickly rushed into an unoccupied stall and shut the door, climbing onto the porcelain bowl and crouching down as he rested his hands on each side of the cubical.

Was he safe from the shooter in here? He didn't know, all he really cared about was staying alive long enough so he could see his twin one last time. "Oh God, Madi…" He whispered quietly through his sobs, sniffling as tears streamed down his pale face as his curls drooped down on his forehead.

* * *

Quinn had been talking to Sue at the time of the gun shots, reminiscing about the past and talking about her experiences at Yale. It was pretty insane to think that the two could actually get along, but as soon as those heart stopping noises echoed through the school, they had to put their conversation on hold and had to hide immediately.

She wasn't sure why she did it, but Quinn quickly darted out the door and ran down the corridor in hopes of making it to the Choir Room, but she was too late; the doors were locked up and barricaded and now she was stuck to fend for herself.

So she once again started to run, freezing in her tracks when she heard another gun shot near her direction. She knew she had to keep moving, so she swiftly made her way into the Science Lab, locking the door and opening one of the desk cabinets and crawling inside of it; closing it once she was inside and letting tears stream down her face as she hoped and prayed that everything would be okay and that someone would find her when it was all over.

* * *

When the gun shots went off, Brittany had been washing her hands in the girl's bathroom. As panic rushed through her veins, she dashed into the unoccupied stall and closed the door over; like Mason, climbing atop of the porcelain bowl and somewhat crouching down to make sure she couldn't be seen. She had left her phone in the Choir Room, so she had no way to contact her friends to make sure they were okay.

Tears streamed down her face as she listened to the panicked screams of other pupils, silently sobbing when she realized that she was alone. But gulping as she heard a third gun shot that was just a corridor away from her location.

"P-Please don't come in here… Please." She whispered, desperately fighting to keep her composure to ensure that she would somehow live to see another day.

* * *

When the gun shots sounded, Kurt had somehow ended up with a larger crowd, he had been running to get back to the Choir Room, yet he ended up outside the building; unable to get back inside and having no idea if Blaine and his friends were safe. He was terrified and all he could do was stand there and wait, desperately hoping that this was all some freak accident and everything would turn out okay.

As tears cascaded down his pale skin, he noticed Elliott and Dani rush over to him; breaking down into tears as they both wrapped their arms around him.

"It's going to be okay Kurt, no matter what happens. It'll be okay." Dani soothed, rubbing gentle circles on her friend's back as tears violently streamed down her cheeks.

Elliott honestly couldn't muster any words, he was just so glad to have gotten out alive. He turned his head and then saw Santana, standing there looking so lost and confused, so he quickly went over to her and just held her close, doing his best to soothe his friend.

"B-Brittany is still in there, I need to find her." The Latina sobbed, desperately trying to get out of Elliott's strong grip. But soon she realized that nobody would let her back in, so she gave up and just held onto Elliott like he was all she had left. "Please be okay Britt." She whispered to herself, letting her eyes close as she continued to cry and remembered everything herself and Brittany had been through together.

* * *

Coach Beiste had asked Spencer to get her clipboard from the locker room at the time of the shooting. As soon as he heard the gun shots, he quickly hid in laundry basket, surely nobody would check there; right? He really wasn't sure, but all he was really focused on was staying quiet and not letting anything give himself away.

He needed to be ready for the worse; he needed to mentally prepare himself for a random bullet that could hit him at any time. It wasn't going to be an easy task or an easy wait, but he knew if he could just stay focused the possibility of him walking out alive would be increased.

* * *

As for Tina, she was already gone to this so called better place. Today was the first day in five years that she had to leave school early, she had a doctor's appointment and it was one she couldn't afford to miss. She was walking through the parking lot, taking her keys for her car out of her pocket when she turned her head and smiled at a tallish figure wearing a black hood; it was the shooter.

She hadn't done anything to him other than smile at him, but maybe it was because of the fact she had seen his face meant he had to get rid of her. So poor, unfortunate Tina had been shot in the chest and was killed instantly.

Tina didn't feel any pain, before she could've even blinked, her life had been taken away from her and there was no chance of survival.

In a pool of her own blood, she lay on the pavement completely lifeless; her skin turning a bluish pale as everything shut down in her body, the warmth had gone along with her heartbeat. Surprisingly the shooter had shown some remorse, kneeling down next to her to close her eyes so she wouldn't be stuck staring. This man seemed to care about that one little detail; he wanted her to be at peace or to at least seem that way.

But poor little Tina Cohen Chang was the first victim to a bullet; at least she got to say goodbye.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! It honestly means a lot and I really do hope you're enjoying it so far! I will post the next chapter on Friday, so please be sure to leave a review, it would really mean a lot to me! **


	3. Gotta Hurry

As Puck sat in the Choir Room in silence, he looked around to see who was accounted for and who wasn't. At first it didn't seem like so many, but there were a lot of people who were not accounted for; Finn was one of them. But Puck was the only person who knew how Finn would react in a scenario like this; so he knew he needed to get out of this damn Choir Room and go find him before this possible maniac did first.

So before anyone could say or do anything, Puck quickly crawled from behind the piano and darted out of the Choir Room and ran down the corridor in hopes of finding his friend. "Please be okay dude, please." He whispered, freezing in his tracks just moments later as he saw the shooter pointing their gun at his best friend.

"Hey!" Puck called out, rushing over and shielding Finn with his body before he could even question himself. "You're not hurting anymore people." Puck stated bravely, refusing to back down to this coward's threat as they aimed their gun at him. "Do it! Shoot me, damn it!" He yelled, feeling Finn place his hands on his shoulder to try calm him down in some way.

As the Shooter went to load up his gun, a helpless junior wandered onto the corridor in a frenzy to try escape, tears cascading down the junior's face as the shooter grabbed him, causing him to let out a whimper as the loaded gun was placed against the boy's head.

"Don't! C'mon, he's just a kid." Finn pleaded, standing beside Puck as he looked the shooter in the eye. "He hasn't done anything to you, he just wants to leave. Let him go and shoot me instead. Just don't hurt him." The taller man tried once more, tears welling up in his eyes as the hostage pleaded to be let go.

"Please…please let me go, my sister is only in seventh grade; I'm all she has." The junior pleaded, starting to cry as the shooter released his grip and told him to go.

"Wait! Kid! What's your name?" The shooter asked, keeping his finger on the trigger as he aimed it towards the two former footballers who were still standing in his way, not backing down to his threat.

"J-Joey" The junior replied in a soft tone, not really sure why the shooter wanted to know; but once they nodded in approval, he quickly ran down the corridor and went straight to the exit. If it wasn't for Finn and Puck, who knows what would've happened to him.

* * *

The shooter gave Finn a dirty look, a grin on their face as they pulled the trigger. But all of a sudden everything seemed like it was going in slow motion, because out of nowhere Puck tackled his friend to the ground before the bullet could hit him. As they hit the ground, they both moaned in pain due to falling in pretty awkward positions; but at least they were alive.

It was clear the shooter was irritated at Puck's heroic act, but they used this opportunity to leave and make their way to another area of the building while the two wannabe heroes were distracted.

Their next area of attack was the Girl's Bathroom and unfortunately for Brittany, every stall is under inspection.

* * *

"Are you okay, dude?" Finn asked, slowly sitting up as he looked over at his friend who was still lay on the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine." Puck assured, standing up slowly and looking around as he helped Finn to his feet.

"Where'd he go?" Finn asked, looking in every direction to try find this maniac.

"I don't know, but we've gotta hurry before he hurts anyone else." Puck instructed once they both found their footing.

Finn nodded in agreement and in unison they both ran down the corridor to try find the shooter, but unfortunately they were running in the opposite direction and are unaware that their friend is in grave danger.

It would be a miracle if they made it to Brittany in time.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I know it isn't as long, but I promise all the good stuff is coming really soon!  
****In this chapter the shooter is referred to as they due to the fact I kept getting confused, so I hope you can all forgive me for that! :)  
Be sure to leave a review down below it really does mean a lot and Chapter 4 will be released tomorrow! **

**Thank you everyone! :) xx**


	4. Too Late

Brittany heard the third gun shot and she gasped with fear, letting out a soft whimper and a sniffle as her tears dripped down her face, eventually hitting the floor without a sound. She knew that the gunman was heading in her direction and she honestly didn't think she stood a chance unless a miracle was to happen.

But as she just listened, she thought about the good times she had at McKinley; how she met the love of her life there, how this school and Glee Club made her a better person. Every single one of her friends believed in her and they were the reason she tried to better herself every day, if it wasn't for them she would've never met Santana, she would've never found herself in the crowd and she wouldn't be able to stand up proudly and let people know that she wasn't the smartest girl in school, but she had a loving and caring heart and that was what mattered the most.

Before she knew it the door opened and there were footsteps, Brittany's eyes widened and she quietly started to cry when she knew this wasn't someone here to rescue her, it was someone to kill her.

As the stall door was pushed open, she looked up and screamed and then there was the familiar echoing of a gunshot.

Puck and Finn ran through the halls, freezing when they heard the heart-wrenching scream that sounded a lot like Brittany, their eyes widening and the colour leaving their faces as that scream was followed by the sound of a gunshot. For a moment or two, they just stood there, trying to find the right words and trying to figure out what to do.

But they didn't have to say anything, they just started to walk down the corridor to get to the Girl's Bathroom; it didn't take long, but what they saw would probably haunt them for the rest of their lives.

The bathroom stall was opened and Brittany's bloodied hand was the only visible thing from walking inside. As Finn hesitantly pushed the stall beside her opened, her legs were sticking out from underneath it; covered in blood and showing no sign of life. But Puck quickly rushed into the stall and carefully pulled their friend out of the stall, dropping to his knees as he just cradled her in his arms, looking down at her and holding back all of his emotions. "You're going to be okay Britt, we promise." He said soothingly, pushing the blonde's hair out of her face as he gave her a loving kiss on the forehead.

Amazingly Brittany was still somewhat conscious, she had been shot in the chest, but not enough to kill her instantly. "P-Puckzilla, you- you're okay..." Brittany slurred out softly, her eyes starting to close for longer periods every time she blinked.

"Yeah, I'm right here. I'm okay. Finn is here too, he's just being quiet for you, okay? You're going to be okay, I promise." He soothed softly, smiling down at her as she just nodded in response to him; too weak to speak. Puck knew she wasn't going to make it, but he wasn't going to leave her to die alone. "It's okay to let go Britt, you've been so strong and so brave; braver than we could've ever been. If you're tired, that's okay." He assured her, noticing how hard she was fighting just to have another minute with her friends.

"Puck… will- will you tell Santana that I love her? And- and that I want her to move on and be happy…please?" Brittany asked quietly, smiling as Puck nodded and just cuddled her close to him. "Thank you…" She breathed out, letting her eyes close and peacefully passing away a few minutes later in Puck's warm embrace.

Finn slowly walked over and got down on his knees and gave Brittany a loving kiss on the cheek, saying goodbye to her and letting tears cascade down his face as he looked at Puck. "You did great, she went knowing she wasn't alone; she knew she didn't have to be scared anymore, thanks to you. It's because of your actions, she went as peacefully as she did, I promise." He said kindly, watching as Puck stood up and carried Brittany in his arms. "What're you doing?" He asked, sniffling as he too stood up and wiped away his tears.

"I can't leave her in here alone; I'm not leaving her in a bathroom." Puck told his taller friend, sighing as Finn stated the truth and said he couldn't take her with him, but he could come back and get her as soon as this was all over.

"Puck, I promise that whoever we find we'll take them with us. I won't let anyone else go near our friends, I promise. Brittany knows you were there when she needed someone and she wouldn't want you to take her with you through this." Finn stated, smiling softly as his mohawked friend gently laid Brittany on the ground and promised to come back for her.

They both made their way out of the room and looked back at their friend one last time before walking out and closing the door behind them.

Leaving Brittany alone and seeing her pass away was one of the hardest things the two boys would probably ever have to go through, but they knew they just had to keep moving if they wanted to find their friends and hopefully preventing that scenario from taking place ever again.

Their pace was slower now; they were lost in their thoughts as they thought about what could happen to their absent friends. Some were only young, only after joining the school this year.

What a welcoming…


End file.
